


Viisas valinta

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Yhdessä elämisen ihanuus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Raapale, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harrylla ja Dracolla on menossa riita, mikä kärjistyy lopulta varsin dramaattisesti.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Yhdessä elämisen ihanuus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991029





	Viisas valinta

”Minä vihaan sinua! Vihaan, vihaan, vihaan!” Draco huusi.  
”Mutta – ”, Harryn yritys sanoa jotain keskeytyi, kun Draco heitti häntä omenalla.  
”Vihaan!”  
”Niin, mutta – ”  
”Ole hiljaa, sinulla ei ole oikeutta mielipiteeseen”, Draco osoitti sormellaan Harrya, joka vaikeni kuuliaisesti.  
  
Hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan, Draco silmät leimuten ja Harry nauruaan pidätellen.  
  
”Uskallapa nauraa Potter niin olet kuollut mies”, Draco sähisi ja tämän silmät kapenivat viiruiksi.  
  
Nopeasti Harry nosti kätensä ja laski katseensa, hän ei toden totta uskaltanut katsoa vihaista poikaystäväänsä juuri nyt. Sen sijaan Harry vilkaisi sivulleen nähden heidän riitansa aiheen. Se nojasi seinään, aivan kun olisi aina ollut siinä, eikä Harry olisi vain hetki sitten asettanut sen siihen.  
  
”Tuo ei jää tänne”, Draco osoitti viatonta esinettä. ”Kuulitko?”  
”Mutta minä –”  
”Sinä et mitään Potter!” Draco lähes kiljui. ”Se on kamala!”  
”Eikä ole!” Harry huudahti loukkaantuneena.  
”On se”, Draco vakuutti ja risti kädet rinnalleen. ”Jos se jää tähän taloon, minä lähden!”  
  
”Draco”, Harry yritti maanitella, ”sinä totut siihen kyllä.”  
”En ikinä!”  
”Älä ole niin dramaattinen”, Harry sanoi.  
”Minä en ole dramaattinen!”  
”Kyllä sinä olet.”  
”Haista paska Potter!”  
  
Sen sanottuaan Draco kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi ulos huoneesta. Harry jäi paikoilleen ja kääntyi katsomaan julistetta, jonka oli juuri hakenut kotiin. Se oli yksi Siriuksen huoneessa olleista jästijulisteista. Harry ei voinut ymmärtää miksi Draco ei ymmärtänyt, ettei Harrykaan ollut ihastunut julisteen aiheeseen (bikiniasuiseen naiseen), mutta sillä oli hänelle tunnearvoa.  
  
Kova kolaus havahdutti Harryn ajatuksistaan. Hän kääntyi ja näki Dracon seisovan edessään matka-arkku vierellään.  
  
”Valitse”, Dracon ääni oli jäätävä. ”Joko minä tai tuo.”  
  
Dracon sormi osoitti vähäpukeista naista. Harry nielaisi.  
  
He olivat muuttaneet yhteen vasta kolme päivää sitten. Tässäkö tämä nyt sitten oli?  
  
”Sinä”, Harry sanoi nopeasti. ”Minä valitsen aina sinut.”  
  
Harry kietoi kätensä Dracon ympärille ja painoi pienen suudelman tämän poskelle.  
  
”Viisas valinta Potter”, Draco sanoi hieman lempeämmällä äänellä. ”Ja nyt, hävitä tuo!”  
”Totta kai.”


End file.
